When We Are Meant To Be
by bookworm5896
Summary: elena and damon had a past. They had an unexpected break up which lead to damon leaving town, nobody knew the reason. now after 5 years elena's brother jeremy and damon's sister Anna want to get married. Damon can never forgive Elena and Elena could never get over the betrayal. When the truth surfaces will they get back? ratings may change! summary is not very good! read inside!
1. Chapter 1 - Shocked Siblings

**DISCLAIMER: Damon: "this story is yours isn't it?" Me:"Of course it is!" Damon: "What about the characters?" Me: "they aren't mine" Damon: Would you like them to be yours?" Me:" no thanks I don't want to be kicked out of fan fiction" Damon: "its ok nobody will know!" Me: "Of course they would!" Damon: "I could always hypnotize you!" Me:"what if I have been drinking vervain!" Damon: "ok you win"…this story is my own but the characters DO NOT belong to me..they belong to L. . And I'm not making this story for any money.**

**Please read the story and review it! I would appreciate 5 reviews per chapter! Then I can upload my next chapter! Please! Minimum 3 reviews! Thank you for your cooperation! **

PROLOGUE

I could feel the tears running down my face and the phone still held near my ear. He had cut the phone long time ago breaking my heart in the process. I don't know what went wrong; he never gave me a reason. Now I'm alone. I've never felt this miserable and lonely. Damon and I were meant to be together. He can't do this to me! He knew how I felt about him and he still didn't mind breaking my heart. I trusted him when I never trusted anyone else and he just left me. I feel like there's a gaping hole in my heart. I felt the walls growing around my heart; I'm never going to let anyone this close ever again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

CHAPTER 1: Shocked siblings

"I'm getting married!" Anna Salvatore came screaming into the conference room and realized it was full and thought "oops".

"What?!" Damon spat the water he was drinking on his P.A's face and shot to his feet. Stefan got up flabbergasted and said "meeting dismissed".

"I'm so sorry Alaric I didn't mean to do it, just send Meredith you can take the rest of the day off…Stefan please ask your P.A to assist Alaric...He's in fact very comfortable with Jenna."Then Damon turned to Anna "and you young lady have a lot of explaining to do"

"Yes you do. Come and sit." Stefan turned back and sat down. "As I said I'm getting married" Anna blushed just by saying it.

"To whom?" Stefan asked. "Of course to Jeremy! I have been seeing him for more than a year! Brothers can be so thick at times!" "To that douche bag?" Stefan asked again.

"With a baby face?" Damon put in. "he's not a douche bag and he does not have a baby face! He's handsome and caring and..." "Ya ya we get it" interrupted both Damon and Stefan.

"Please both of you! I love him…I know he's the best guy for me!" she pleaded. "I don't know Anna...we have never spoken to him much." Damon said "For all I know he's a serial killer!"

"I never let you both near him because you always scare all my boyfriends away since high school!" "They weren't meant to be your boyfriend!" Stefan said. "But let's not talk about them. I wanna talk about Jeremy."

"Ok then you can meet his sisters! Then you can really get to know him. You're not giving him a chance!" Anna pleaded. "Do you really love him baby girl? Then we'll try for your sake to get to know him." Damon said sighing. "But Damon gets to meet his sister first! " Stefan added. Damon turned to glare at him "what? You're the eldest!" Stefan smiled smugly. Damon just pushed him out of his chair and walked out of the room. "Very mature Damon!" he heard as he walked out and smiled.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I'm getting married" Jeremy announced the minute he got home. "OMG! Really? My baby brother getting married!" Elena screeched. "Now that I'm over the happiness…what's wrong with you?"

"What? I thought you liked Anna!" Jeremy said "I proposed today! And she just jumped into my arms!" "But Jer, Anna is rich! I heard her brothers own the 'la Bella Salvatore'. You think they will let her marry you?"

"Well I think they will! They love her! Even the restaurant is named after her! 'the beautiful Salvatore' it's Anna!" Jeremy said. "I don't know Jer. Do you like really really with all your heart love her? And can't live without her?" Elena asked "Yes!" Jeremy answered with no hesitation. Then Elena knew Jeremy was meant to be with Anna. She knew he would never leave her.

"Oh Jer! You getting married? Cool! And caught a rich chick too I see!" Katherine smirked "shut up Katy!" Jeremy glared. "Can't you be a little understanding like Elena? You're after all her twin!" "I would never be like that thing if my life depended on it" Katherine said storming out of the house.

Elena ignored her and turned back to Jeremy "Ok Jer…I can see that you love her dearly…but her brothers? "She asked "Don't worry Elena, she spoke to her brother Damon…and he wants to meet you and speak about this." Jeremy said. But all Elena could hear was the name Damon…and she thought" Damon? Could it really be Damon Salvatore? No no I don't think so…There could be many Damon Salvatores! The world is not so small as people say it is!" but she had a really bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's A Small World

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks for your reviews for my 1st chapter! So here's my 2nd chapter hope you like it! All the thanks goes to my beta reader _vigilante16.! _Please keep your reviews coming and i'll keep my chapters coming! please 5 reviews per chapter!**

CHAPTER 2 - It's A Small World

"Should I wear something formal or casual?" Elena started talking to herself as usual. "I have to meet him in the mystic grill. So too much formal is not good." She sat there thinking for a minute. "I'll wear something formal and casual!" She shot out of her bed picked a white formal shirt, her skinny jeans and her stilettos.

She tucked her shirt in, picked her bag up and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Jeremy. "How do I look?" she asked swirling around. Jeremy just stared at her and whistled "You look amazing! The minute he sees you he'll forget about me and Anna and will think about marrying you!" he said laughing.

Elena laughed "ya rite! I'm leaving now! Come and give your big sis a kiss!" "Just leave Elena. You're gonna be late." He said trying hard to stop his laughter.

And she was late. "How the hell do I always turn out to be late?" She said to herself as she opened the door to mystic grill.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon looked at his watch again. "She is half an hour late. Does she even want the marriage to happen? Can't she hurry up, I'm getting late for a meeting! And she is taking her own sweet time!" he hadn't even met her yet and he didn't like her.

Just then he felt he saw a slender hand on his shoulder and heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. "Hello Mr. Salvatore." said Elena Gilbert. He turned slowly and saw the shock in her eyes. "Hello Elena. It's nice to see you again." He pointed to the chair opposite him and sat down.

"Damon I…I don't know...Hmm...What to say." She stammered saying my name breathlessly. "You don't have to say anything. I don't want this marriage to happen." I stated. I could see the anger in her eyes "it's not for you to decide that. It's supposed to be a mutual decision Mr. Salvatore." She went back to being formal. Damn I wanted to hear her say my name again. Shit I shouldn't be thinking like that, I have no reason to like her I'm supposed to hate her.

"A mutual decision is not needed Miss Gilbert. I'll take it in my hands and decide what to do." I replied. "Oh you mean just like how you took the decisions into your hands and decided we should break up?" she said angrily. Then she took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, but this should be a mutual decision.

"I need some time to think this through. Maybe we should meet again tomorrow same place same time?" I asked. "Ok Mr. Salvatore I'll be here." She replied "and don't be late" I said. She just nodded and walked past me. I turned to watch her and couldn't help it but watch the memory which flashed through my head.

_"Bye baby! I'll call you when I get home!"She said. I bent down and kissed her "bye love! I'll be here to answer it." I said against her lips. She turned to go and I already missed her. I loved her so much that it hurt at times. She got into the car and waved "bye Damon!" I waved back. But what I didn't know was that that day was the last day our love would last._


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Meeting

**Here's my third chapter! sorry for the late update! btw this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones sorry! soo enjoy and review please! :)**

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Meeting

"Jer pick up the phone!" I said coming down the stairs. "I'm busy! Pick it up yourself!" he replied back. I sighed and walked over to the phone "Hello?"

"Hello! Elena?" I felt a jolt of awareness go through me. "Oh! Hello Mr. Salvatore, I was just gonna leave home!" I said. "Hmm…about that, I don't think I can make it today!" I felt a little disappointed but I crushed the feeling down. I was not supposed to feel like that.

"It's ok! No problem. We can meet another day." I said. "No No! I just wanted to change the venue, Can you meet me in my office?" "Your office? No probs!" I thought I heard a sigh of relief but shook my head. I must have imagined it. "ok then, I'll see you soon" saying that he cut the line.

I walked over to the living room and saw Katherine and Jeremy watching TV. "So Elena!" said Katherine innocently "This Damon Salvatore you're gonna meet…is it the same Damon you dated in high school?" I felt my face lose all color and saw Jeremy stare at me mouth hanging open.

"What? Elena is it true?" Jer asked. I hastily grabbed my bag "huh…I'm going to the Salvatore office! I'll be back soon! Bye!" and I rushed out of the house and got into my car.

I reached the office and went up the elevator and closed my eyes. When the elevator door opened I just walked out without looking and banged my head against a hard chest. "Ouch!" strong hands caught my shoulder and steadied me. "I'm sorry! Are you alright ma'am?" I remembered that voice like it was yesterday! I looked up and sucked in my breath! green eyes! The eyes of my best friend! "Elena? Oh my god!" and Stefan Salvatore crushed me to him!

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVTDVDTVD

"Where the hell is she?" I thought "she was late again! Ughhh! Some things never change!" Damon walked out his office door and stopped dead. Right there in his lobby Elena and Stefan in each other's arms. As I said some things never change.

I cleared my throat loudly and they didn't seem to hear. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked. They awkwardly came apart and Elena blushed. "I didn't mean to hug you!" she said "ohh no probs! I wanted to!" Stefan said smiling down at her.

Damon was feeling an emotion, he didn't feel in a long time and he didn't want to figure out what it was. "By the way…what are you doing here? Not that I'm not extremely happy to see you!"Asked Stefan "you didn't know? I'm Jeremy's sister!" "You are? Shit you mean your dorky kid brother who used to keep eating fries! That Jeremy?" "Hey! Jeremy is not dorky! And what's wrong with fries! I love them!"

"Can we please move this discussion into my office?" Damon said gritting his teeth and stalked into his office. Both of them followed him in. "ok I'm gonna come straight to the point. I don't mind Anna getting married to Jeremy. Even Stefan is fine with it." Elena was smiling and was gonna say something but he interrupted her "but…if he does anything stupid like you did the wedding is off and he'll end up in the hospital!"

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Elena asked. Stefan stared at both of them in confusion. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about!" Damon said coldly. "And stay away from my brother if you want this marriage to happen!" Stefan stared at him with wide eyes. "Damon are you out of your mind? Do you know what you're saying? Elena sit down. Damon apologize now! Why the hell are you acting like this?" Stefan bellowed. "He thinks I was hitting on you!" Elena said with an incredulous face.

"I didn't think! I know!" Damon said. "Well just shut up! I was not hitting on your brother! I have a boyfriend! And I'm sure you remember him from high school! His name is Matt! Matt Donovan!" and she stormed out of the room not looking at Damon's stricken expression.


	4. Chapter 4 - Apologies Help

**Heyyy! sorry for updating so late! exams! this is my 4th chapter! hope you people enjoy it...and btw thnx for the reviews! i really appreciate it! **

Chapter 4 – Apologies help

I was in the kitchen when the door bell rang. I knew Matt was coming today, so I ran towards the door and opened it with a big smile on my face. The minute I opened it my smile died.

Standing in front of me was Damon Salvatore but the thing he was holding in his hands kind of had my attention more. They were flowers! Damon on my porch with flowers? Really?

"expecting someone or you were just really happy to see me!" Damon said smirking

"What do you want?" I asked

"hmmm….i just wanted to apologize about last week. I know I behaved like a jerk"

"Oh I see! You weren't a jerk! You were a 1st class jerk!" I said angrily

"ya! I know! I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me!" he said genuinely

"ok apology accepted! You can leave now!" I said closing the door. But was pushed back when the door opened.

"aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked pushing the door and walking in! He went into the living room and sat down with his legs propped up on the center table

"ya make yourself home!" I said sarcastically

"Could you get me something to drink? My throat is sore! I don't usually apologize to people!" he said "get me something cold!"

"Ya I know about that! He never could apologize!" I thought bitterly. I went into the kitchen and was getting a glass of juice when the door bell rang again.

I was walking towards the door when I noticed Damon already standing there with the door open. I went and looked above his shoulder to see who was standing there.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It was none other than Matt Donovan. I could feel Elena behind me her warmth was really soothing it felt really good standing this close to her. It always was. Some things never change!

"oh Matt! You're late! I was waiting for you" she said

Matt walked into the house staring at me silently and turned to Elena and kissed her

"I missed you baby!" he said

"I missed you too!" Elena replied.

I could feel the anger boiling in me. How dare he kiss her, I wanted to smash his face in the wall. Elena is mine. Only mine. And no one could have her except me. I don't know why I was getting this territorial but I pushed my feeling back to ponder about it later. I could feel Elena looking at both of us in confusion. We were having a stare down! i could just grab her and kiss her and she would be breathless not so composed! one thing elena and i shared was passion! And the passion hasn't died!

"long time no see Damon! How have you been?" matt sneered

"I have been great. Looks like you have been moving to things you were warned about?" I still remembered the time I had punched his jaw in high school for hurting Elena!

"Hmmmm….matt come on Damon was just leaving!" Elena said hurriedly

"No I was just gonna have something to drink come on let's go catch up!" I don't know why I said that but I just did. There is enough time for regretting it later!

I didn't think Elena would date Matt Donovan. She promised me she never would even consider him as her friend. But after what she did back then I didn't expect her to keep such a promise either. This is gonna be a long day I can feel it.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth Surfaces

Chapter 5 – the truth surfaces

"No Matt! Ok goodnight! Bye!" I kept the phone down and sat on my bed thinking about what happened two days back. Damon was acting really weird, it was as if he was jealous! But that's just my thinking I'm sure. He doesn't love me anymore.

I still felt guilty about dating Matt because I had promised Damon about matt long ago. But after what Damon did i didn't think about keeping up to that promise.

The next day….

Jeremy was shouting in the living room I ran there and stopped.

"Jer why the hell are you shouting? What's wrong with you?" I asked

"At last you're down! I couldn't seem to wake you up!" Jeremy replied smiling

"Ok now you ruined my sleep! What do you want?" I asked irritated

"We are going for lunch today with the salvatores' " he said

"What?! You're telling me this now?" I shouted

"It's nothing it's just lunch! And I wanna see if what Katy told was true about Damon!" he said

"Hmmm…..it's not true!" I outright lied

"ya and I'm believing you!" he said smirking

"Whatever! I'm gonna get ready!" and I ran up the stairs

After an hour we I came to the living room and saw Katherine. And looked at her from head to toe.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" I asked Katherine

"It's all here are you blind?" she asked with a sneer

I just shook my head. It was no use talking to her. I didn't wanna start a fight.

"Jer are you ready? Let's go!"

I went to the front door and waited outside with my keys. A limo pulled up on the street! I stared perplexed. Then Damon, Stefan and Anna got out of the limo.

Anna came over and hugged me then came Stefan and he hugged me too! And I smiled up at him.

Damon sauntered as if he owned the whole damn street! He didn't even acknowledge me! Just turned and started talking to Jeremy! What a jerk! I feel like shoving is apology up his…! Oh he's got an amazing one! Shit I should stop thinking about his ass!

"OMG! Is that you Damon?" I heard a screech behind me.

"Oh Katherine! It's you!" Damon said not as enthusiastically. It looks like he still hated her.

She tried to break us up the whole time we were dating. She was over the moon when we did break up.

"how have you been?" she went and clung to his arm. I was trying not to snort in disgust.

"I've been great! He said "till I saw!" he added below his breath. I burst out laughing. Everyone turned to me.

"Do you find something funny Elena?" Katherine asked

"Nop! Nothing! Can we get going?" I asked and locked the door.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I was watching Elena from the corner of my eyes and trying to listen what Katherine was talking about.

Actually I didn't care! And I'm not trying. I'm just blocking her out. Elena was talking to Stefan and she

laughed at something he was saying. I felt a pang in my chest.

I used to make her laugh like that all the time. I used to enjoy making her laugh. She had a beautiful one!

I shook my head trying to shake away my feelings, it did no good.

We were sitting at the table and Elena was across from me and I got stuck with Katherine next to me.

I was just taking a sip of water when…

"So Damon were you and Elena dating in High School?" I spit it all out

"Huh…" I didn't know what to say

"Oh yes they were!" Stefan said

"Stefan shut up!" Elena said

"What happened? Why did you break up?" Anna asked

Elena looked up at the same time I did and our eyes locked together.

"Maybe you should ask Elena!" I said

"Ya Elena why did you break up?" Katherine asked

"I think you should ask Damon that" she said turning back to me.

"maybe one of you should just say it!" Jeremy said

"I don't know why we broke up! He's the one who dumped me!" Elena said angrily

"And I had a good reason!" I said back angrily

Stefan put his hand around Elena's shoulder to cool her down. I shut my mouth and gritted my teeth.

"maybe you should tell me what that good reason was!" Elena shot back

"you didn't give me a reason then! Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"

"I think you know the reason why Elena! Stop acting!" I said

"I don't know the reason! You broke up with me over the phone! And we were dating for two and a half years! That's what I get for trusting you?"

"you broke up with her over the phone?" Stefan asked shocked

Nobody knew exactly how are break up took place. I ignored him!

"And what do I get for trusting you? A girlfriend who slept with my own brother?" I asked angrily


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reason

Chapter 6 - The Reason

"what?" Elena and Stefan screeched at the same time

Everyone were sitting in stunned silence. Damon was seething with anger. He got up abruptly and walked out.

"oh no no. you're coming back here right now!" Elena said walking behind him

"what do you want now? You asked why we broke up and I told you. Now bye" Damon said and turned

Elena pulled at his shoulder

"and you never thought you should have asked me about it?" Elena asked close to tears

"I knew it was the truth you can put down the act now. It's out in the open" Damon said as if he didn't care

"Damon you should have come and asked me. I deserved it!" Elena said

"what did you want me to come and ask? I saw you there with my own eyes." Damon shouted

"you saw? I have no idea what you're talking about it could have been Katherine for all you know."

"you think I wouldn't give you a benefit of doubt Elena? I heard him call your name and I saw you coming out of the same hotel" he replied

And he turned and left. Elena just stood there not knowing what just happened. She knew that she didn't sleep with Stefan. He was her best friend how could she sleep with him?

She decided to talk to Stefan about it. she went back in and asked to speak to Stefan alone.

"Stefan what is he talking about?" Elena asked

"I really don't know Elena. I know that I didn't sleep with you."

"Did you sleep with Katherine?" Elena asked suspiciously

"Of course not! I hate her. No offense" Stefan said disgusted

"None taken" she replied

"so are you and Damon gonna talk it out?" Stefan asked quietly

"no, if he wanted us to last he would have fought for us. But he didn't, so it's obvious isn't it?" she smiled sadly

She didn't want to love him. After all the hurt he caused her she realized she still loved him. But she was never gonna let him know. Never

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I can't believe she denied it. it was out in the open that she cheated on him and she still denied him. But I remember seeing the surprise in her eyes when I said it. It was genuine. But I really don't think I'm missing anything.

I still remember the day it happened. It was like it happened just yesterday.

_(Flashback)5 years ago_

_"Babe you ready for tonight?" I asked already eager to see her_

_"Damon I think I can't make it tonight! I'm really sorry." She said_

_"Why? I had the whole night planned Elena. You can't do this now" he said disappointed_

_"I'm really sorry sweetheart. I was really looking forward for today. But I have to go to Bonnie's house for some urgent work. Just tonight pretty please with a fry on top" she said pleading_

_Well he couldn't tell her no when she was asking so sweetly. And that damn fries. Sometimes I think she loves fries more than me._

_"ok just tonight. Tomorrow night you're all mine." I said determinedly_

_"of course. Where I'll be. Ok I'm leaving now. Bye. Love you so much." She said_

_"love you more." I said_

_I never thought I would talk such lovey dovey crap. If someone had asked me to do that a year and a half ago they would have left with a black eye. But now even I liked it. I smirked to myself_

_After an hour._

_My mobile was not shutting up. It kept ringing and I was trying to sleep._

_"Hello? It better be important." I snapped_

_"oh it is important, very important." A male voice said into the line_

_"who is this?" I asked annoyed_

_"It's not important. But what is important is don't you want to see your little girlfriend cheating on you?" the guy asked_

_"What? Who the hell are you?" I snapped_

_"Just go to mystic hotel, Room 301. You'll know what I'm talking about" and the line was dead_

_I picked up my keys and walked out the door._

_I reached the hotel in 5 min and got out of my car. I went up the elevator and reached room 301._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door and stopped dead. It was Stefan kissing someone I wasn't sure who then he turned and I was shocked. It was Elena. _

_"Oh Elena, you're amazing." Stefan said_

_I couldn't even swallow. They were so into each other that they didn't notice me. I walked out quietly and sat in my car. I didn't want to believe what I saw, for all I know it could've been Katherine. I waited an hour in the car and saw Elena come out of the hotel._

_I decided to call her. I picked up my phone and called._

_"Hey Damon" Elena said_

_"Elena where are you now? I thought maybe I could come to your place" I said_

_"Huh...Hmm…..I'm still in Bonnie's house Damon. I'll call you back when I'm done."_

_"Ok bye" I said _

_She lied. I can't believe this happened. I knew we couldn't go on like this anymore. I could feel my heart tearing apart. I loved her so much. _

_(Flashback over)_

I shook myself out of the memory. I went to my liquor cabinet and took a bottle of vodka and drank till I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTDV

**what do you guys think? please review! and guess what you think will happen in the next chapter! you could be right! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Revenge

**really sorry for updating so late! i was out of town so couldn't do it! thnx for all your reviews! please write more reviews so i can write more chapters for you guys. i would really appreciate it. guests who arite the reviews should seriously make an account in here is my 7th chapter hope you enjoy it!1 :)**

Chapter 7 – Revenge

After 4 months…..

At the church…..

"My god! Where are the flowers?" I shouted.

"Elena stop freaking out. I'm the one getting married, it's ok. See the flowers are in my hand." Anna soothed

"Ya why am I freaking out. It's ok" I laughed at myself. "By the way…you look lovely. You make a very pretty bride."I told her

"Thanks" Anna blushed

"Ok it's time. And I'm really happy to be your maid of honor! I better run now." I said and I went to stand in my position.

The music started and the bride walked out, dressed in white and walked down the aisle with both her brothers in each arm.

They looked stunning, both in black Armani suits. I couldn't keep my eyes off Damon. He just looked too good' but then I had to I couldn't allow myself to be hurt again. It was just too damn painful.

The ceremony started and I was trying not to burst into tears. My baby brother is getting married. My maid of honor speech wasn't very good but it did go well.

After the whole thing was over I was sitting in a chair in the corner and staring into space. I heard footstep behind me and turned. It was Damon.

"Hey" I said

"Hello" he said and sat down opposite me.

"So your sister is married huh?" I asked and wanted to kick myself. Who the hell would ask such a question?

"Ya, just like your brother" he looked at me pointedly and I blushed and looked down.

Suddenly Damon raised my hand as if to touch my cheek. I held my breath waiting for the contact but it never came. He dropped his hand back down. I fought the disappointment I was feeling.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Hmmm…so goodnight I'm leaving now."

I stood up hurriedly and tripped. I could feel myself falling backward and thought "hit it's going to be a bad fall" but I never did hit the floor.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

I saw Elena falling put my hands out to catch her. Her light body fell directly into my arms and I tightened my arms around and looked into her upturned face.

She was so beautiful, I knew I'm going to regret what I was going to do next but I had to do it. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her. I heard a soft gasp and took advantage. Soon she started kissing me back. I dragged her towards me and held her tightly. Suddenly she was pushing me back. I just grabbed my hands away from her breathing hard.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said

"Hmmm….it's ok. I better leave now." She said and turned and walked away

I walked out and got into my car and drove home.

I was still thinking about the kiss. I've never been affected like this. It's always been like this with Elena. I knew I screwed up things pretty badly right now. At least we were a little amicable now I don't think that would be possible any more.

At least for me it was not possible. I wanted her. She betrayed me but I never did take my revenge. Maybe it was time.

I'll keep her with me till I get tired of her and then send her on her way. I never did think I would be able to do something like this but I am doing it and no one is going to stop me from getting Elena.

I just hope I am not doing something that I'll regret for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 8 - Friends With Benefits

**really sorry for updating so late! ! thnx for all your reviews! please write more reviews so i can write more chapters for you guys. i would really appreciate it. **

Chapter 8 – friends with benefits

I touched my lips for the hundredth time. I couldn't seem to help myself. It's been two days since the kiss happened and I couldn't keep my mind on anything else. If I hadn't pushed him away I would have succumbed to him. As I was passing walking past the door I heard the bell ring and I threw it open.

"Oh you" I said

"Someone looks really happy to see me" Damon remarked

"What are you doing here again? With flowers?" I asked

"May I come in?" he ignored what I asked

I moved away from the door and let him in and walked into the living room.

"I wanted to talk about what happened at the wedding." He started saying

"There's nothing to talk about" I said haughtily

"Elena! You know there is something between us. Just accept it."

"There is nothing Damon. Nothing. Stop being delusional. I don't know what came over me that day, maybe it was the stress."

"Oh stop lying Elena. You want me just as much as I want you. Just accept it."

"No Damon. I'm not lying. We hate each other so I'm not going to want. I never will want you either!"

"Oh really? Let's see about that!"

Saying he grabbed me to him and kissed me. I was stunned and didn't know what to do but then I gave in to it, I couldn't help it he just felt too good. I put my arms around him, but too soon he pulled away. We both were breathing hard.

"Now what do you say mia bellarosa?" he asked very softly

I laid my head on his chest trying not to cry listening to the nickname "my beautiful" I used to love listening him say it.

"This is not easy Damon. We can't do this." I said feeling defeated

He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"We'll take this slow Elena. We can't change the past; let's just see how this is going. If it's too hard for you can call it off. I'm not saying we have to start a relationship or anything we can be friends with benefits, so none of us have to get hurt again."

I sighed "ok we can try to work it out" I said lifting my face and looking at him and got a kiss.

"ok I have to go now and break up with that dumb boyfriend of yours. I planned a dinner for this weekend I'll tell you when later." And he left

He was already taking over my life

TVDTVDTVDTVDTDVTDVDTVD

Listening to her defeated tone was not something I was expecting. This guilt is not something I've had to face for a long time. She didn't know I was doing all this for payback. But even though I'm feeling guilty I don't think I can get over this till I take my revenge.

Weekend….

I rang Elena's doorbell at exactly 8 with a box of chocolates, the flowers were getting too old. The door opened and my jaw dropped. Elena was wearing a black figure hugging dress which was just held by a knot behind her neck. God! I couldn't help it! I grabbed her and kissed her the chocolates forgotten.

"You look beautiful" I said lifting my head

"Thanks" she said blushing to her toes.

"Ready to go?" I asked offering her my hand and leading her to the limo.

Our night began as we reached the restaurant. I was actually enjoying myself after a long time. We talked and laughed and made lots of eye contact but I tried to control myself and not to enjoy too much. I didn't want to get to attached to her again. It'll be easier to send her away when I'm done.

After dinner….

I grabbed open the limo door

"Please get in my fair lady" I said smiling

"Someone's being very gentlemanly" she said

"I'm in the presence of such a beautiful lady, obviously I seek to impress!"

"Haha very funny Damon"

We got into the limo and were on our way to my apartment. Everything was going just how I wanted, now I just have to get her to my house and bed. The limo stopped and I turned to her.

"Did you enjoy the night?" I asked

"Oh yes. It was wonderful! Thank you so much for today Damon" she said hugging me.

"You're very much welcome bellarosa but a hug is not going to be enough" I said

And pulled her toward me and kissed her. she tasted of champagne and chocolate that we had for dessert.

"do you want to continue this in my house?" I asked and waited for her answer.

**hey did you all enjoy it? i hope so! what do you think Elena's answer will be? yes or no? keep guessin! would love to hear from you guys about the chapter...keep reviewing! :)**

**bookworm5896**


	9. Chapter 9 - Unfortunate Incidences

Chapter 9 – unfortunate incidences

I woke up feeling disoriented. I opened my eyes and stared at my white at my white bedroom walls filled with photos. I thought about last night and sighed with pleasure. I kind of regret saying no to Damon but he was a total gentleman about it. Maybe I was wrong about Damon. Maybe we could have a second chance, I really don't know. I can't afford to break down the walls around my heart, that kind of pain is something I never want to feel again. But I wanted to see where this is taking us. Deciding I got out of bed and called Matt. I'm gonna break it off with him today; it wasn't like we had an actual relationship he wanted me to go out with him to make Katherine jealous.

"Hey Elena, You asked me to come urgently, whats up?" matt asked curiously

"Hmmmm…..matt I think we should break up." I said as quickly as I could.

"What? Why? Why do you wanna break up?" he asked surprised

"it wasn't like we were really dating matt, why can't we break UP?"

"But what about Katherine?" he asked looking desperate

_Maybe he really liked her. But I can't let that stop me…..I have to break this off._

"you can get someone else to act for you matt" I started but was interrupted

"its Damon isn't it?" he asked quietly but I could see the anger in his eyes.

"that's none of your business" I said standing up

"Elena don't do this we have something special"

"what? Matt whats wrong with you?"

"Elena I love you!" matt said taking hold of my hands

"but but….katherine? " I asked not quite understanding what he was saying

"I lied about Katherine." matt said

"I think you should leave" I said

I ran to the door and waited for matt to get out just then a car stopped in front and Damon got out.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"what the hell is going on?" I asked as I reached Elena's door seeing matt looking angrily at her.

"nothing! Matt was just leaving" Elena told me as she glared at matt

"this isn't over. I'll be back" saying matt stormed off

"why was he here?" I asked

"I just broke it off with him" Elena said

"I thought I asked you to do that last week"

"I didn't know you were serious Damon at least I broke it off with him now." She said

"ya, but I'm sure it'll be easy for you to string along two guys at once wouldn't it?"

The minute I said it I regretted it. I saw a flash of pain in her eyes but was quickly hidden by her lashes. I felt like a total jackass but I didn't apologize, instead I walked into her house.

"so I came here to invite you home this Wednesday" I said

"oh? Whats up?" she asked

"a few family friends, more like my best friends are coming over. They couldn't make it to Anna and Jer's wedding ."

"that's nice! But why do you want me there?" she asked

I didn't know how to answer that question. I only knew I wanted her to meet my closest friends who were like my family.

"I just want you there" I said and gave her a kiss to distract her from the question and I was successful

"I don't know Damon, one of my friend is coming to visit." She said

"You can bring her also!" I said

"It's not a "her"! It's a he!" she said

"Who is this "he"? I asked sitting up

"It's just Tyler!" she said and I relaxed back down.

"He is one of your gay friends isn't he?"

"Yes he is gay! But there is nothing wrong with it" she said punching me

"ya ya I know….so you can bring him too!" I said

"ok! But you never told me who these "best friend's of yours are!" she said quoting best friends with her hands.

"I think you might have heard about them! The Mikaelson's!" I said

**i just realised i didn't bring in much characters! so here it is a bunch of new characters coming up in the next chapter! :P hope you guys liked this one! please review! would appreciate it.**

**bookworm5896**


	10. Chapter 10 - The mikaelsons

**I am so sorry for updating so late everyone! I am just lazy! but then I'm finished with my next chapter too...so the next update will be sooner but then I really need more reviews for this chapter! enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Mikaelsons**

I was pacing a hole on my floor! I couldn't help it…I was nervous and excited at the same time. I really want to make a good impression on Damon's friends. I was still waiting for Tyler to arrive so we could leave. I was seriously running out of patience and then the door bell rang.

I jumped up and opened the door and Tyler grinned at me.

"Hey girl! You look babylicious!" Tyler said

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. It's been ages since I last saw him.

"oh god Elena you're squeezing me to death! I know you missed me… I mean who wouldn't miss me right?" he said laughing but hugging me back just as tightly

"idiot" I said punching his arm.

"guess whom I brought with me" he said

"who? I asked surprised. I didn't know he was bringing someone.

He put his hand out and pulled someone from behind him. The minute I saw the person I screeched and gave another breathless hug.

"oh my god! Oh my god! It's been so long!" said Caroline hugging me back

"I missed you guys soo much! " I said

"I missed you too Elena! But tell me are you with Damon again?" Caroline asked

"yup!" I said

"oh my god. Tell me how!" car asked clutching my hand

"it's a long story car! I'll tell you on the way!" I said and hurried towards my car

We reached Damon's house and stopped.

"god he's become a rich hunk" said Tyler

"a very very rich hunk" echoed Caroline

"with a nice ass" said Tyler

"oh guys stop it! please don't embarrass me! And no talking about his ass!" I said

"do we ever embarrass you Elena?" both of them said innocently

I gave them a look.

We got out of the car and went up to the front door and walked in. Damon was right there..it was as if he was waiting for me and was frustrated because I hadn't come yet. But then that wasn't possible so I shook that thought away.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTDVDTVD

"what took you so long?" I asked I saw Elena come in

"I'm sorry! Tyler took so long to come!" said Elena

Then I saw Tyler and Caroline standing right behind Elena. I hadn't noticed them. I was busy still looking at Elena! She looked hot in that red dress. Anyways…

"Caroline. Tyler." I said nodding at them

"hey man how are you?" asked Tyler coming forward to give me a hug

"I'll be fine If you keep your hands to yourself!" I said backing away

"haha! You still didn't forget what happened did you?" Tyler asked laughing

"what happened?" Caroline asked curiously

"he was totally hitting on me once!" I said

"how did he hit one you?" Caroline asked

"hmmmm…I saw him shirtless in gym and couldn't help myself so I spanked him!" Tyler said

"yes he did….." I said

"but in my defense I didn't know he was taken and he has a nice ass" said Tyler

By this time Elena was bursting out with laughter

"what's the joke?" Klaus Mikaelson asked entering

"nothing important" I said

"whoa" I heard an indrawn breath behind me and saw Caroline looking at something like she wanted to devour it. I followed her gaze to Klaus. He was pretty much looking at Caroline with the same expression.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention

"let me introduce you to Klaus! He's been my best friend since I was in diapers!" I said

"This is Tyler Lockwood" I said pointing and they shook hands

"Caroline Forbes" I said and immediately Klaus went to her and took her hand and kissed at.

"Hello beautiful, it's my pleasure to meet you!" Caroline looked like she was gonna swoon and put a hand on her heart.

"And this is….." I was going to point at Elena when I was interrupted

"This must be Elena Gilbert" said Kol entering and taking Elena's hand "Damon never mentioned how beautiful you are" oozing with charm. God! Can they be any more dramatic!

"And this here is Kol Mikaelson! The playboy of the family" I said pulling Elena towards me and putting my arm around her waist.

"And the most good looking of the brothers!" he added

"Brothers? You mean you have more?" asked Tyler

"As a matter of fact yes…he has another brother and a sister. And I think you'll like his brother very much Tyler" I said

"awesome let's move then" said Tyler

We walked into the pool room and saw Rebekah and Stefan

"cool you guys are here! Stefan told me so much about you guys!" said Rebekah grinning at them

"you guys are just in time for drinks!" said Elijah as he brought in a bottle of champagne and glasses

But he stopped, stared and dropped the bottle

"Elijah?" said Tyler shocked

"Ty?" said Elijah.

* * *

**sooo what did you think guys? liked it? please review! would appreciate it!**


End file.
